Policies
Policies are courses of action chosen by the government. In Democracy, Democracy 2, and Democracy 3, policies are used to implement new ideas into the government and are one of the key ways to change a nation. Policies can be differentiated from situations and statistics by their colour. In Democracy, the colour of policies are blue and white, while in Democracy 2 and Democracy 3, the colour of the policies are black and white. All policies are also split up into six different categories which include transport, law and order, public services, tax, economy, and welfare. Policies in Democracy 3 Transport * Free Bus Passes * Hybrid Cars Initiative * National Monorail System * Rail Subsidies * Road Building * Satellite Road Pricing * Subsidised School Buses * Telecommuting Initiative * Toll Roads Law & Order * Alcohol Law * Armed Police * CCTV Cameras * Community Policing * Curfews * Death Penalty * Detention Without Trial * Gambling * Gated Communities * Handgun Laws * ID Cards * Intelligence Services * Internet Censorship * Jury Trial * Legal Aid * Legalize Prostitution * Narcotics * Police Drones * Police Force * Prisoner Tagging * Prisons * Private Prisons * Racial Profiling * Race Discrimination Act * Speed Cameras * Tasers * Wire Tapping Public Services * Abortion Law * Adult Education Subsidies * Arts Subsidies * Creationism vs. Evolution * Faith School Subsidies * Food Standards Agency * Free Eye Tests * Free School Meals * Healthcare Vouchers * Organ Donation * Public Libraries * School Prayers * School Vouchers * Science Funding * State Health Service * State Schools * Stem Cell Research * Technology Colleges * University Grants * Youth Club Subsidies Tax * Airline Tax * Alcohol Tax * Capital Gains Tax * Car Tax * Carbon Tax * Corporation Tax * Enterprise Investment Scheme * Flat Income Tax * Graduate Tax * Income Tax * Health Food Subsidies * Health Tax Credits * Inheritance Tax * Internet Tax * Junk Food Tax * Luxury Goods Tax * Mansion Tax * Married Tax Allowance * Micro-Generation Grants * Mortgage Tax Relief * Petrol Tax * Plastic Bag Tax * Property Tax * Recreational Drugs Tax * Sales Tax * School Tax Credits * Tobacco Tax Economy * Agriculture Subsidies * Ban Sunday Shopping * Clean Energy Subsidies * Consumer Rights * Foreign Investor Tax Breaks * Labor Laws * Maternity Leave * Oil Drilling Subsidies * Organic Farming Subsidy * Pollution Controls * Recycling * Robotics Research Grants * Rural Development Grants * Small Business Grants * Space Program * Tax Shelters * Technology Grants * Work Safety Law Welfare * Child Benefit * Childcare Provision * Disability Benefit * Food Stamps * Rent Controls * State Housing * State Pensions * Unemployed Benefit * Welfare Fraud Dept. * Winter Fuel Subsidy Foreign Policy * Border Controls * Citizenship Tests * Foreign Aid * Import Tariffs * Military Spending * National Service Democracy 3 Social Engineering Foreign Policy * Tourism Ad Campaign * Compulsory Foreign Language Classes * Diplomatic Service Welfare * Alcohol Awareness Campaign Economy * Business Startup Campaign * National Business Council * Smart Meter Program * Trade Council * Labor Day Bank Holiday * City Farms * Eco-home Regulations * Young Entrepeneur Scheme Tax none Public Services * Healthy Eating Campaign * Keep The Country Tidy Campaign * Youth Politics Council * Free Parenting Classes * Social Justice Foundation * Stamp Out Racism Week * Compulsory Food Labelling * Compulsory School Sports Law and Order * National Armed Forces Week * Needle Exchange Program * Witness Protection Program Transport * Cycling Campaign * Car-Pooling Campaign * Bicycle Subsidies Democracy 3 Extremism Foreign Policy none Welfare * Ban Second Home Ownership * Compulsory Work For The Unemployed Economy * Government Subsidies For Unions * Cap CEO Pay Multiplier * Trade Union Restrictions * Diversity Quotes For Companies * Mandatory Microgeneration Tax * Punitive Wealth Tax * Public Tax Returns * Punitive Tax On Superstores Public Services * Ban Private Education * Ban Private Healthcare * Compulsory Language Lessons * Ban Foreign Church Service * National Anthem At Start Of News * National Anthems In Schools * Force Political Military Religious Oath * Public Religious Broadcasts Law and Order * Secret Courts * General Media Censorship * Torture Usage By Secret Services * Flags On Every Street Corner * Compulsory Church Attendance * Ban Divorce * Ban Homosexuality Transport * New Car Subsidies * Ban Low MPG Cars * Limit or ban Cars In Cities * Close Airports Completely Democracy 3 Clones and Drones Foreign Policy * Drone Strike Act * International Fusion Research Project * Farmland Acquisition Program Welfare * One Child Policy * Synthetic Meat Research Grants Economy * Mars Program * Antibiotics Ban * Home Fabrication Grants * Rare Earth Metal Mining * Vertical Farm Subsidies * Green Electronics Initiative * Limit Automated Trading Tax * Internet Currency Taxation * Automation Tax Public Services * Human Cloning Research Grants * Climate Change Adaption Fund Law and Order * Mandatory Microchip Implant * Electronic Direct Democracy Transport * Electric Cars Initiative * Driverless Car Laws * Anti-Gravity Research Grants Democracy 3 Africa Foreign Policy * Foreign Aid Petitioning * Foreign Investment Restrictions * Overseas Investment Restrictions * Power Bloc Alignment * Regional Integration and Tariffs Welfare * Child Labor * Child Limit * Family Planning * Female Genital Mutilation Ban * Gender Representation * Human Rights Oversight * Minority Representation * Nature Conservation Economy * Agro-dealer Networks * Capital Equipment Subsidies * Financial Services Regulation Tax * Game Hunting Restrictions * Revenue Administration Public Services * Civil Service Wage Parity * Devolution * Executive Term Length * Executive Term Limit * Foreign Language Curriculum * Freedom of Thought and Association * Government Code of Conduct * Government Indemnity * International Election Observers * Open-plan Government Offices * State Religion Law and Order * Agricultural Land Tenure * Anti-corruption Agency * Corporal Punishment * Freedom of Information * Gender Discrimination Act * Intellectual Property Rights * Judicial Independence * Legislative Independence * Minority Sexualities * Political Power Distribution * Press Freedom * Religious Law * Right of Demonstration * Torture Use Transport noneCategory:Policies Category:Democracy 3 Category:Democracy 2 Category:Democracy